


dragonfish

by equinoxe_ogg



Series: 2019 fics [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equinoxe_ogg/pseuds/equinoxe_ogg
Summary: another work from 6/2019a lot of my stuff from 2019 had very little/no dialogue. i dont know if it was a stylistic choice or if i just sucked at writing it.
Series: 2019 fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838473
Kudos: 19





	dragonfish

**Author's Note:**

> another work from 6/2019  
> a lot of my stuff from 2019 had very little/no dialogue. i dont know if it was a stylistic choice or if i just sucked at writing it.

Standing on the shore of his island, Scar looked out over the ocean. His hat and coat lay on the sand behind him, out of the water's reach. Stepping forward into the sea, he glanced back at the conduit in the bay. If he planned it right, it would reach far enough that he wouldn't need to come up for air. Taking a deep breath just in case, he dove beneath the surface.

He had never really taken the time to fully appreciate the world below, he realized. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd seen. Seagrass carpeted the ground, gently swaying with the tide. Various fish raced away as he swam near, their scales glinting in the light. Thick forests of kelp stretched toward the surface, reaching for the light. Hidden in the kelp, a small coral reef grew. Tiny, brightly-colored fish peaked out from the anemones, darting between the waving fans.

Luckily, the conduit's range reached him, so he didn't have to worry about air. Settling down among the grass, Scar gazed at the reef before him. He lazily watched the plants sway and the coral move. It didn't move very much, but it moved. Maybe he should remember to take some samples to study. 

A pod of dolphins swam above him, effortlessly gliding through the water. One broke away to circle Scar, clicking rapidly, seemingly confused as to way he was on the seafloor. He laughed as it poked him with it's beak, then swam away to rejoin the pod.

As time wore on, Scar's eyelids started to droop. The gentle warmth of the sea and the light ebb of the current was lulling him to sleep. He nestled down into the sand, curling up in the shade of the plants. Down here, he was safe and content. 

The last thing Scar saw was the sunlight shining through the kelp, then sleep overtook him.

________

A while later, distant shouts awoke him. Had the others been looking for him? Rocketing towards the surface, Scar burst up in front of the dock, effectively startling Cub. Cub scolded him, telling him how worried he was and how he should consider leaving a note next time. Scar gave a sheepish apology and accepted the towel Cub offered him. Scar found himself looking behind them at the ocean.

Together, they crossed the beach, back towards the cliff, back towards the boats, back towards the mainland. 

Back to his responsibilities.


End file.
